Armageddon Part 2
by AoDragon
Summary: A continuation of part 1, things are beginning to get more interesting for Isaac and his companions, and the necromorphs are getting uglier, bigger, and smarter.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Space: Armageddon

Part 2

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Space Franchise; this story is made as tribute.

The next morning Isaac takes Dayloos and both headed towards the hospital on the way Isaac meets with Jordan.

"Hay Isaac!"

"Hex how's the ship?"

"She's good took some work but I managed to improve system shielding so the next time we go into a marker hot zone the EM wave shouldn't affect us as bad as it did on Solntse."

"Ah wasn't that bad, come walk with me."

"Isaac, heh if hit the ground any harder the fuel cells would have ruptured and we would have been blown to kingdom come."

"Okay that's bad."

"Not worry I also upgraded my ships armor and reinforced the fuel cell containers to withstand punishment, it should lessen the chance of us blowing up."

"Nice."

"So where we off to?"

"Checking out a lead some guy a navigator from one of the last ships of refugees, the way I hear there was an attack."

"Yeah I heard it was one of those gigantic necros the ones that can levitate; I think someone named it the Kraken."

"After the sea monster what it looked like a colossal octopus?"

"From what I heard yep."

They arrive at the hospital.

"You Isaac Clarke?"

"Yes, your clearance checks out you may go, is this boy with you?"

"Yes he's with me."

They enter the room they see Zak in a glass chamber.

"Zak Muller?"

"Yes?"

"My names Isaac, I'm here to talk to you about what happened to you during the attack."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Zak please we need to know it could be of help to the fight against the necromorphs."

He was hesitant to answer.

"Okay fine what do you want to know?"

"Your report said that you blacked out during the attack."

"Yes… before it went dark I felt cold and I saw what looked like a nebula, dark red and blackness everywhere, there was also a… there was a… a."

He stops and bows his head.

"Zak… Zak are you okay?"

Dayloos emerges from his orb.

"Isaac, be cautious I'm detecting the same disturbance as in the lab."

He remained silent having a raspy breathing, Isaac moves closer to the glass wall when Zak lashes, slapping his hand on the glass startling them both making them step back. Zak's eyes start glowing blue and slowly drag his hands on the glass with his nails.

"TURN AWAY; THE MONOLITH WILL NOT BE OPENED."

"What the hell, Isaac this guy is really scaring me!"

"Zak what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Zak is not here I am here, I speak to you a warning turn away and take him, take them with you the monolith must never be opened."

"Who are you, were you the one responsible for killing the Kraken… answer me?!"

"I HAVE NO OBLIGATION TO ANSWER TO YOU LESSER CREATURES, BE GONE!"

Suddenly both Isaac and Jordan along with everyone in the hospital held their heads in immense pain as a high pitched, ear piercing sound came out of nowhere. Within seconds the glass around Zak shattered and the noise ceased. The guards outside open the doors, Zak sprints and lunges both of them with alarming strength Isaac and Jordan pursue him. Zak thrashes through walls as if they were made of paper until he was outside the hospital both reach the hole in the wall looking down at Zak, he looks back to them and continues running. He's cornered by a squad of EarthGove soldiers that try to apprehend him but then another high pitched sound arises easily crippling all of them, he walks to one and takes a grenade and sprints on, the soldiers behind them recover and ran after him. Zak is finally cornered again at an alley; the soldiers close in on him with riot shields.

"Careful he's armed!"

Isaac and Jordan caught up to the scene.

"Isaac something very powerful is at work here you must not let him go."

"He's got a grenade and there're already moving to take him he's going to suicide bomb himself!"

They get close and try to take Zak down but are easily overwhelmed and he delivers blows that send some flying Isaac gets closer to him, then Zak places his hand on top of a button.

"Zak relax don't do it you don't have to do this!"

"KEEP AWAY ISAAC, YOU WILL NOT OPEN IT!" [Raises his hand holding the grenade]

"Don't do it!"

Zak pushes the button the grenade lets out a charging noise.

"Oh Shit, get down!" [Runs over to Jordan who hides behind a car, Isaac makes it over the top right before the grenade detonates creating a large explosion. After the smoke cleared they come from behind the car to see nothing but a big, dark blast mark on the ground where Zak stood.

"Is everyone okay?!"

"We're fine."

Isaac walks closer to the blast mark.

"Jesus."

"Okay, Isaac what the hell just happened this all started so fast I can barely process this?"

"I don't know, he acted a lot different than that of Dave Carmichael."

"Yeah he didn't have superhuman strength, those walls and glass were very thick you need the force of three grenades to even crake them that was not natural."

"Come let's go."

Both move away from the site as more troops and medics arrive.

[Isaac's RIG Link opens]

"Isaac what's going on down there I heard some heavy chatter over the coms?"

"We went to see Zak Muller and well shit hit the fan pretty hard."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when we get back to you, but simply as I can put it Zak's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac and Jordan return to Hawk's lab.

"Isaac what happened down there?"

"I'm not entirely sure, one minute was fine next he looked and sounded like he was possessed by something."

"Something?"

"The way it felt… it was similar to the markers but bared differences."

"Like what?"

"For one the voice didn't sound like the moons, didn't sound like him."

"God damn it, that was loud very loud my damn ears are still ringing."

"Mines too Hex, Dayloos please tell me you caught something when that freak show happened?"

"Yes I did, and my suspicions were warranted the brainwaves are not Menthuun's surely they bare similarities but they are different."

"So does that mean you can tell us now what that means?"

"I manage to restore some of the memory that was lost from Dayloos's mind the other night and it seems that there was another Elder Moon that was born from our planet's destruction, like I told you before there were three emperors that governed our empire it took three to rule."

"You and Menthuun and who was the other?"

"The youngest of us two brothers Kalis, he was a most shy and kept to himself but when our parents stepped down as rulers we needed another emperor there was already me and Menthuun but still one was missing, there was controversy among our courts that Kalis was too young to have the responsibility as an emperor but without three our race and government was in chaos but he stated he could handle it and he became the youngest emperor our race ever had."

"Wait your saying that your young brother was also in on Menthuun's plan?"

"No when I restored memory, new ones emerged all I can conclude is that Menthuun manipulated Kalis into helping him and in the end he betrayed him, he was young and easy for one to trick and Menthuun was highly manipulative and a pathological liar, and also had a tendency for psychopathy."

"What, he was widely known to be mentally unstable and your people still allowed him to have such authority as a ruler that's so moronic!?" [Carver enters]

"I and other AIs tried to tell our race that it was not a good idea to do so but they were in great peril and did not care who was ruler as long as there was one however I believe he still out there somewhere."

"How can you know that?"

"In the new portions of his memories shows not only Dayloos hurling the last two markers into space but Kalis as a moon fighting Menthuun keeping him distracted, from getting the last two he needed.

"Can you show us?"

"Yes one moment."

On the vid screen in front of them images from Dayloos's memories are played as a video, it shows Dailkuun planet in flames, alien-like necromorphs everywhere with Dayloos fighting them on the steps of the royal palace lifting and throwing them off with his powers, as he fights both Menthuun and Kalis faceoff against each other over the planet grappling and thrusting their tentacles into each other. Dayloos is forced to move on with more and more necromorphs pushing up to him he levitates over the walls and into the field where the last two markers stand, he lands in between them he looks up in the sky seeing the two moons fighting, Menthuun swipes on of his tentacles forcing him back knocking chucks of matter off Kalis. Menthuun then charges at him and impales him with three of his tentacles, one in his left yellow eye causing it to rupture with gushing amounts of blood spewing from he wound, another in his neck and in his main body Kalis roars in pain, Menthuun removes his tentacles and bashes his former brother who drifts into space hemorrhaging blood. After defeating his younger brother he descends back down the planet, seeing his mad brother Dayloos swiftly levitates into the air and grasps both of the markers with telekinesis, within seconds the markers are ripped out of the ground and he pulls them into the sky, half way into out of the planet's atmosphere he's attacked by flying necromorphs he tries his best to fend them off while focusing on the markers he sustains a heavy hit that makes him drop the white marker he recovers and grasps it again and continues ascending into the sky he finally reaches outer space he then takes both of the marker and launches them in opposite directions. Enraged Menthuun yells and grabs hold of Dayloos and squeezes him tightly.

"NOOOO, I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY DESTNY BROTHER YOU, KALIS AND, OUR PEOPLE WERE TOO WEAK TO USE THE TRUE POWER OF THE MARKERS, TOO WEAK TO USE THEM TO MAKE US THE ULTAIMATE RACE, WE COULD HAVE BEEN IMMORTAL WE COULD HAVE BEEN GODS!"

Menthuun throws Dayloos down towards the planet, he falls from the skies and violently hit the ground severely injuring him, and he struggles to crawl out of the crater made from his descent he looks up and sees his brother descending down on the planet he reveals his face with his red eyes shining down on him.

"OUR RACE COULD HAVE BEEN THE APEX OF ALL COULD HAVE BEEN TRUE LIVING GODS WE COULD HAVE RULED ALL OF EXSISTAN CE WITH AN IRON FIST BUT YOU AND OUR WORLD CHOOSE TO REMINE LESSERS, AND NOW YOU AND THE REST SHALL SUFFER FOR THAT MISTAKE GOODYBE DEAR BROTHER."

Menthuun rises into the sky then in orbit of the planet and resumes his convergence, his transformation into what he claims as a god. Dayloos regains his strength and stands up seeing Menthuun absorbing every last soul left on his world and tearing it to shreds he levitates to a field of faux markers that remain pure and uncorrupted by his brother's madness in the center of them all he raises his hands above his head the markers begin to glow brilliantly the markers levitate into the air and star spinning quickly, he then yells while and bright beams of white light collide in the center then shoots up into the sky then out into space.

"Goodbye to you too dear brother… forgive me."

Menthuun turns to the planet.

"WHAT!?"

The beam strikes him, he yells."

"NOOO, DAMN YOU DAYLOOS NO AHHHH!"

Menthuun is then forced into a state of suspended animation followed by a massive shockwave that destroys every necromorph that had spread through the lost empire and beyond, after the flames had burned themselves out every few of the Dailkuun still lived but they all died out for they could not procreate and replenish their numbers in the end Dayloos was the only one left and last to die, the video ends.

"Wow that was… that explained a lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"What you didn't see any of that?"

"No all we saw was static."

"I forgot to mention that Isaac and I will be the only ones that can make visual sense of this."

"Huh, so dead boy what did you see?"

"The fall of their empire and the rise of the moons, it also explains how the black marker ended up on Earth but where did the white and black ones go?"

"That is unclear; it could be of infinite possibilities as to where it went."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm."

"Isaac I need to talk to you about something in private."

They walk outside the lab.

"What is it Carver?"

"Yesterday I did some digging in EarthGove's security and I found surveillance footage of the complex your friend Alfred lives and well… you might not like what you'll see."

"Show me."

Carver opens a file in his RIG a video plays, Isaac sees his friend Alfred running to his apartment during the outbreak. Upon reaching and opening his door he's attacked by unknown assailants that then drag him off to one of the main hangers onto a ship.

"He was kidnapped, who the hell are those people?"

"No idea but it seems the chief of station security went through a lot to keep this footage secret it was heavily encrypted and it gets worse there's also a recording of a conversation between Rosen and an unknown contact." [He plays the recording]

"It begun your clear to locate the targets and apprehend them try not to let too many people see you."

"You worry about keeping Isaac and his friends busy, the outbreak will have people running for their lives we won't be seen."

"Keep it that way now if you'll excuse I have a lot of people to prepare for ascension, god will be hungry when he arrives."

The recording ends.

"Guess the outbreak had purposes, rounding up the last of the human race to give to the moons and a distraction for these people."

"You said the chief of security was hiding this?"

"Yeah, when I asked him about your friend he well, I can tell he's lying cause I found messages sent between him and Adrian, orders to hide any footage of those soldiers were ever they went dumb ass should have destroyed it rather than hide."

"Maybe we should pay him a visit, make him talk."

"I figured you want to do that, I'm tracking his RIG now he just left Government Sector looks like he's heading towards the tram station." [Both start walking]

"He just got off the tram he moving towards the end of the terminal we should split up he kinda looks nervous if we just walk up to him we might spook him."

"Agreed."

Carver and Isaac arrive at the tram station and spot the chief, both separate and close in on him. Carver moves up through the crowd and gets ahead of him as he's walking the chief looks behind, Isaac quickly turns around pretending to look at the tram line map. The chief looks back in front of him and continues walking yet fast as if he's spooked.

"Carver I think he's on to us he's speed walking."

"Did he see you?"

"He turned towards me and I quickly hid but he may have seen me."

"Alright I just got ahead him I'll cut him off."

The chief about to leave the terminal Carver comes out and snatches him out of sight and forces him against the wall, Isaac quickly walks over to them.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Wait I know you, John Carver."

"Yeah now shut up and tell us the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Down jerk me off we know you worked with Adrian Rosen during the outbreak, he ordered you to dispose of camera footage of the people that took his friend an engineer Alfred Parker and a few other people."

"Yes he did I was only following orders I didn't mean for people to get hurt."

"Who were those people that snuck onto Sanctuary?"

"I… I can't tell you that they'll kill me… He'll kill me."

"Kill you ha!?"

Carver then grabs him by his collar holding his gun to his neck

"Motherfucker this gun right here will kill if you don't cooperate?!"

"Carver!"

"Alright, alright." [Releases him]

"What do you mean they'll kill you, whose they?"

[He sighs]

"They're a… a group mercs mainly comprised of ex-military and smugglers the scum of the galaxy but these guys are not your everyday underworld organization these guys are a cult, absolutely insane mothers you could say they're reminiscent Jacob Danik's band of psychopaths."

"Unitologist?"

"Yeah."

"Okay is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Here these are coordinates to a nebula inside it there's a small asteroid system, they use it as a base and meeting area if you go there you might find your friend."

"Alright."

"Listen I didn't want to help them they forced me, you know what those unitologist bastards do when they don't get their way."

"I know exactly what they do trust me they took out the Lunar Colony just to get to me; we're done get out of here." [He walks away]

"Nice work Isaac, I know that nebula he mentioned it's notorious for black market and smuggling, hmm I wonder if crime lords that own the black market are still alive."

"Why."

"Ugh… well I have a friend from years ago his father was the big kahuna of the underworld and after he died he left the military and took over now he's the boss."

"Your old friend is a crime lord, wow Carver you have a lot of… interesting acquaintances."

"Yeah uh Isaac maybe you don't want to repeat that to anyone else."

"Sure anything else later on you want to tell me?"

"Ugh, maybe later okay let's investigate that nebula we might find something."

"Alright I'll text Jordan."

"Should text Ellie?"

"Ugh… let's not I don't want her to worry hopefully we'll get back before she knew we ever left."

"Whatever you say." [They start walking.]

They arrive at the hanger and board the ship, the Patriarch departs from the station and they set out for the nebula.

"So what is it about this nebula?"

"It's a base for smugglers and criminal syndicates, in other words the scum of the galaxy."

"You realize these coordinates set the location near the other side of the Sol system were a lot of necromorph activity has been reported from EarthGove forces?"

"Yeah we know but if there's a lead there to what happened to Alfred we gotta check it out."

"Do I want to ask the odds of running into another moon?"

"That's not funny."

"Ha, I know, deshocking in 3, 2, mark whoa… that's a big gas cloud."

"Yep that's it lets go in."

The Patriarch flies slowly through the bright pink nebula, after minutes of flying they finally reach a large asteroid in the center. They orbit around it looking for an landing zone along the rocky landscape, Isaac spots a clearing nearby large enough for them to settle, as they get closer Isaac's vision begins to blur he closes his eyes for a moment then opens them to see the surface covered with trees and the clearing with grass. Looming high above the landing site Isaac sees the boy from his dreams looking up at him then his vision corrects and the forest along with the child vanishes.

"Isaac, Isaac!"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure… you saw something didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Another hallucination?"

"No well sort of I thought I saw nothing it was nothing."

"Okay well that's better than everywhere else setting her down." [The ship gently lands on the ground]

"Hmm, that's strange."

"What is?" [Isaac turns to Jordan]

"The air out there… it's breathable but there's no natural atmosphere which means it's artificial someone or something is making this rock habitable."

"Atmosphere processor maybe they used those on Aegis VII to make it breathable."

"Maybe let's go out and find out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright we should suit up just in case, I rather be safe than sorry."

After getting their RIG suits on they set out onto the rocky landscape in search of the merc base. Carver moves on ahead of Isaac and Hex scanning for anything out of the ordinary, while Isaac and Hex keep their eyes open. Soon Carver stops to his RIG beeping.

"Power sources and complex structures detected."

"Life forms?"

"Scanning… no life forms detected, warning unknown activity detected do north use caution."

Isaac and Hex catch up to Carver who stands overlooking a hill.

"Is that it?" [Isaac asked]

"I think so, I'm getting strange power readings from inside the main buildings but my scans show no life forms in the area."

"They didn't just disappear; vehicles and some gunships are still here." [Hex points to a landing area]

"Good eye, be on your guard, if something happened necromorphs or not they wouldn't just leave anything behind, they'd destroy everything."

Carver goes off on his own to investigate the site while Hex and Isaac split up. Hex heads to a dark garage housing a few hover ships; with his helmet's purple visor as the only source of light he searches the place cautiously with his gun at the ready, Carver finds a closed bulkhead leading underground he walks closer to scan the door.

"RIG scan."

"Scanning… door is sealed, power still active."

"Still reading movement from the north?"

"Negative, warning bodily thermal readings detected around the immediate location use caution."

"Isaac, Hex you hear me?"

"We read you Carver what's up?"

"Be careful I'm reading heat signatures around our location we should regroup I have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay I'm heading back, Hex?"

"I read."

As soon as Hex starts to leave the door to the garage slams shut, he draws his second gun. As he scans the room for hostiles, two black RIG suited figures with lime visors drop down from the ceiling both wielding katanas, both lash at Hex. He dodges the first sword and blocks the second with his gun slicing it in half, he tries running from them, the duo split up to cut him off around the ships.

Isaac and Carver regroup they notice Hex was missing, concerned Isaac tries to contact him.

"Hex this is Isaac where are you!?"

"Shh, we're not alone here!"

"What?"

"I'm hiding from two guys with swords that are trying to eviscerate me!"

"Okay where are you?"

"Shit they're close can't talk."

"Wait Hex!"

He closes his RIG Link and removes his helmet as the two get closer to his hiding spot; he sits and waits behind crates he looks through a break between the crates at one of the attackers with the other nowhere in sight.

"Shit, where's the other. [Hushed]

Trying to see where the other is Hex hears faint footsteps dead behind him he rolls out from behind the crates with great speed before the missing attacker could impale him from behind, the figure pulls his sword out of the crate and calmly stands up looking at him he then speaks to Hex.

"Your reflexes are fast but we're faster."

"Really you're awfully slow when you try to cut me in half; I can do better if I wanted in fact allow me to demonstrate I'll show you."

"Is that right?"

Hex's RIG opens as he reaches behind his back to pull out a katana that's stored in his RIG.

"Hmm, nice steel; let us see then whose sword skills are stronger I'll be sure to go easy on you kid."

"Bring it bitch."

He lashes at Hex again, both engage in a fierce fight while the other watches with his arms crossed leaning against a poll. Isaac and Carver trace Hex's RIG to the garage they manage to pry open the door and right before they storm in the other figure rushes out and lunges them both off their feet, he draws his katana and plunges into the ground, he then gets into a defensive posture ready to fight hand to hand he taunts them both.

"Come get some pissants!" [He lunges at them both]

After minutes of executing lighting fast slashes Hex strikes and cuts his opponent on the arm at his bicep, he looks at the wound on his arm which blood slowly flows dripping on the floor then looks back at him.

"Hehe lots of room for improvement but not half bad, tell me why you and your friends are here?"

"We're looking for your boss, one of my of us are old friends with him."

"Really, I'll tell you what lets have another round first blood drawn from the torso wins, if you win I'll take you and your friends to him, but should you lose the rest of my brothers and I will come and massacre you and your companions."

"Deal."

"Show me what you can really do kid and maybe I'll be half impressed."

"Keep talking asshole."

They sprint towards each other they both strike and their swords collide making small sparks. They resume their fight, outside Carver and Isaac barely hold their own against the single fighter, Carver tries to wrestle him to the ground but he easily slips out from under him and hits him hard he then grabs and lifts him by the neck.

"Carver!"

Isaac gets out his knife and tries to slash him but misses when he drops Carver; he flips over Isaac kicking him in the back. His knife is knocked out of his hand; the fighter catches it then throws it at Isaac hitting him in the thigh.

"Ahh!"

"Isaac!"

"Are you fucking kidding, first an axe to my back now this!?"

"OH that looked like it hurt; do you wish to continue curs?" [Tauntingly]

"Fuck you!"

Meanwhile in the garage the fighter and Hex continue fighting, he knocks Hex's sword out of his hand with a heavy blow, he hits him with lighting fast punches he delivers a heavy punch that dazes him then he kicks him in the chest sending him flying about four feet in the air with a rough landing. The fighter walks to him, kneels down watching Hex as he groans in pain holding his chest.

"Poor little child, have you had enough should I reunite you with your father?"

Right then Hex was infused with rage hearing him mention his father and mocking him.

"Fuck you!" [Balls up his fists]

Hex springs up and starts punching him with unmatched fury, forcing him back a few steps each time. He tries to slash him but misses Hex tries to disarm him but he counters his attack wrestling him to the ground back handing on the head dazing him yet again. He grabs his sword to impale Hex to the floor. As the blade comes down Hex moves out of the way, the blade plunges into the ground; Hex kicks the sword thus breaking it in half. Then he kicks him again dazing him, Hex takes the broken off blade of the fighter's sword and slashes him in the chest, a strike of blood escapes from the wound upon it being made, he put his hand on his chest for it to be stained by his blood he looks up at Hex with a grin.

"Well done, I'm impressed."

Outside the fighter attacking Isaac and Carver vanishes and stop in their tracks at a voice.

"Arketa!"

Soon after hundreds of merc soldiers appear out of cloaking aiming at them and surrounding them.

Catherine Howell


End file.
